Out of the closet
by Ceres-chi
Summary: Duo makes an unfortunate discovery. Christmas fluff. Pairing: 1x2


Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

Warnings: m/m relationship, some (more or less) implied smuttiness, some clichés ^_~

Hello again! After three years of basically just lurking in the shadows of the fandom, I am back to bring you some Christmas cheer. Hope you enjoy. :)

If there are any grave errors in grammar or spelling, please let me know as I haven't written fanfiction in English for a long time. Thank you!

* * *

„Hey 'Ro, any idea where my left sock could be?" Duo called out from the living room where he was busily lifting cushions from the sofa in pursuit of the absent article of clothing.

The front door falling closed was his only answer though, indicating that Heero had left the house to clear the driveway from snow as he had said he would; and probably not heard him.

Shrugging, Duo gave up on his futile search for the moment and sauntered into the hallway. Picking up the box and some books by the stairway he made his way upstairs, stumbling slightly while balancing the precarious burden in his arms. Only the messy fringe of his bangs was visible above the uppermost book of the stack so he was actually making his way blind. Not that this was a problem. After five years of living in this house, Duo knew every nook and cranny of it by instinct.

Reaching the first floor landing, he turned left and nudged the bedroom door with his sock-clad foot. The door swung open with a slight creaking noise, reminding Duo once again that the hinges had to be oiled.

Shuffling over to the bed, he placed the box and books down with a relieved huff, thinking that he had as well see to fixing the door right away before his lover had a chance to complain about it again, when going to bed that night. He had promised after all, Duo acknowledged with a rueful smile.

But first, new socks. Nodding briefly to himself, Duo wriggled the toes of his bare foot into the soft fabric of the carpet, enjoying the cosy feel of it for a moment, before walking to the closet and throwing open the doors.

Humming softly beneath his breath, he couldn't help but shake his head as his gaze perused the contents of said closet. How two people could accumulate so much clutter in five years was beyond him. Several boxes containing photographs were stacked haphazardly on the highest shelf, next to their summer coats, a Frisbee, some old, worn-out shoes, a basketball, various pieces of camping equipment and Luke's old dog collar, which he had outgrown during their Easter holiday in Florence last spring. Smiling brightly, Duo realized that all of those items held precious memories and that both of them had obviously been reluctant to throw out some of the older stuff. Again, his gaze wandered over each and every treasured item but then he started, his eyes glued to medium-sized, rather unremarkable box in the back of the uppermost shelf. _Wasn't that...?_

Grinning from ear to ear, Duo stood up on tiptoe, stretching his body and dragging the innocuous container to the front so that he could pull it down. Upon opening the box's lid, Duo's grin turned a tad lecherous. With nimble fingers he lifted out the blue vibrator, slightly tracing his thumb around the head. He'd almost forgotten about the naughty thing as they hadn't used it in a while. Usually, both of them were more than satisfied with what their bodies could do to each other but sometimes...well, sometimes...

Duo's grin was about to split his face as he fondly recalled one or other of their sexual escapades when this little baby had been put to work.

Especially that time after the shower...

He remembered in vivid detail how they had stumbled from the bathroom, tangled in each other like a pair of octopus, bodies slick with soap, slipping against each other while dripping all over the place, sucking on each other's tongues and simply too turned on to bother with drying up. Then he'd tumbled onto the bed, Heero above him, raising his legs by the knees, his cock sliding against his balls with erotic promise and he'd craved nothing more than a good hard fuck when his lover had decided he wanted to _tease_...

Licking suddenly parched lips, Duo dazedly recalled the feeling of that blue vibe being pressed to his sensitive hole, sliding deep inside, his flesh _thrumming_ from the waves of pleasure coiling through his body…

_God!_

Blinking rapidly, Duo's eyes focused and he had to take several calming breaths before managing to think clearly again, let alone stand upright. Whew. Thinking of that particular encounter always left him hot and bothered. Too bad his lover was currently outside fighting snowdrifts in their driveway. With a little disappointed sigh, Duo made a conscious effort to drag his mind from the gutter, once again turning to the contents of the closet. For a moment he was at a loss, what he was actually doing there but then his eyes fell onto the sock drawer. _Ah, yes..._

They'd had another, more languid romp on the couch this morning, therefore the unfortunate state of his socks, one adorning his right foot, the other one absent.

Sighing again, Duo yanked at the drawer containing his undergarments with more enthusiasm than probably necessary but anyway, the thing wouldn't budge. Rolling his eyes, he tried again with yet a little more force but the damn thing remained stuck. Great, he thought and huffed in annoyance, just his luck. But instead of doing the reasonable thing and trying again later, Duo delivered a heartfelt kick to the drawer with his bare foot, rattling it violently.

Suddenly, a very foreboding wooden groan reverberated through the closet and the next moment, shelves, clothes and basically the whole contents of the enclosed space went crashing down on Duo's unsuspecting form. He barely had time to throw up his arms and protect his face before the assorted clutter tumbled him to the floor.

"Well, shit!" he exclaimed, kicking and struggling his way out of the huge pile of stuff. Pulling himself up, an empty candy wrapper sticking to his hair, Duo took in several gulping breaths. Obviously the fixing of the bedroom door had to be postponed yet again, he mused, grudgingly eyeing the mess all around him.

That was when he noted the boxes. Not innocently plain like the secret toy box but neatly wrapped in bright, sparkling paper and adorned with Christmas ornaments. Duo's eyes grew round as saucers.

Oh fuck.

He stared at the colourful packages with no small amount of trepidation. He would recognize his lover's 'handwriting' anywhere and right now it spelled trouble. Big trouble. For one Duo Maxwell, self-acclaimed Death God.

If his lover found out that he had stumbled upon his hidden stack of presents which he had obviously prepared with so much care, he would be one dead American. Heero tended to take such things personal. Especially since wrapping presents was something he did with great enjoyment and patience only he would never admit it and fire the death glare at anyone who dared to tease him about it.

Oh _fuck. _

Instantly, Duo was in motion, jumping to his feet and hurriedly collecting all of those bright boxes to return them to their hiding place as fast as possible.

If Heero caught him with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar, then...

Footsteps on the stairs.

_Shiiiiiiiiiit._

"Duo? How about calling for pizza for lunch, the driveway is taking longer than I..."

At that moment Heero stepped in from the landing, suddenly freezing in the doorway at the sight that greeted him.

His lover, Duo Maxwell, standing in the middle of their bedroom, holding onto a brightly coloured box, several like packages strewn all about him, wearing a sheepish expression.

* * *

Duo gulped, hoping against hope he wasn't doing that 'deer caught in the headlights' thing. That would not be cool. Not cool at all.

"Uhm, Heero?" he offered cautiously, "It's really not what it looks like."

And like many people before him, stuck in more or less similar situations, he wanted to hit himself upside the head the moment that stupid line had left his mouth.

_Hell_. Talk about a situation where the truth was actually more improbable than the appearance of it.

His lover just stared, filling out the doorway all rigid and unmoving.

That, Duo knew, was not a good sign. He swallowed hard.

"'Ro..." he tried again, but the furrowing of Heero's brows, the darkening of his stare had him shutting his mouth mid-speech.

"Maxwell..." Heero growled menacingly, sending an involuntary sensual shiver down Duo's spine. God help him but that voice was his undoing. Sexy even when he was intimidating, Duo couldn't help but feel the sexual energy radiating off his lover. And he wasn't even trying, God damn him!

"What have you done?" his lover pressed through clenched teeth, putting emphasis on every word, nailing him to the spot with the force of his stare.

Duo, feeling more than a little hot under his collar now, went for a winning smile. His lover usually couldn't resist those.

"Well, Heero...I was looking for something in the closet and then this..."gesticulating wildly at the mess, "...happened." A disarming shrug of his shoulders and another apologetic smile, hoping against hope to get out of this situation with his skin intact. His lover's stare wavered slightly but then he got command of himself again, brows furrowing even deeper and Duo, who had sensed an opening, cringed slightly. It seemed, nothing short of the puppy eyes could save him now but he had no more opportunity to use them as Heero was suddenly advancing towards him with a threatening prowl.

"And _how_ could this possibly have happened?" he inquired of him with a scary undertone.

"I...well..." Duo attempted once more to placate but then he simply gave in and threw his arms up in exasperation. "Oh come on, 'Ro! Who even hides their presents in a closet? I mean, it being kinda' obvious n' all?" He smiled another disarming Duo grin but his lover obviously didn't get the humour.

_Uh oh. _

Clearly this had been the wrong thing to say, Duo realized in an instant, because Heero was suddenly upon him, almost standing on his toes, arms going around his back like a cage, effectively trapping him against his body. He could clearly feel the sharp lines of his lover's well defined six-pack underneath Heero's shirt as he leaned in close to growl into his ear.

"Your curiosity, lover of mine, really knows no bounds."

A slick trace of tongue at his earlobe. Duo groaned, knees going weak, instinctively baring his throat for more of this pleasurable treatment. It was in him to protest Heero's last statement and he opened his mouth to do so but then his lover's tongue was there, thrusting deep, tasting his palate and Duo promptly forgot all about what he was going to say, content for the moment to tussle with his lover's tongue. Kissing Heero was one of his favourite past times, after all.

Abruptly though, that tantalizing mouth was gone, moving across his left cheek, blowing hot little breaths against the shell of his ear.

"It seems to me", biting down on his neck, "that I have to punish you or you will never learn to not put your nose where it doesn't belong.", Heero rasped throatily. Duo, severely distracted by now, simply hummed an affirmative, ready to agree to anything as long as Heero kept up lapping at his Adam's apple like _that_.

Strong hands settled on his hips, efficiently yanking down his cargos with one calculated tug. His boxers followed suit and Duo arched and cried out as Heero fisted his straining cock, roughly stroking up and down, twisting a calloused thumb around the head. Duo bucked against his lover's body, panting harshly, feeling Heero's lips curl into a grin against his throat.

"And I _do_ thank you for providing me with an appropriate torturing device." At this sexily growled exclamation, some of the hazy fog of lust cleared from Duo's mind and his head snapped up, regarding his lover suspiciously.

Heero's smirk could only be described as devilish as he brandished the blue vibrator at Duo, whose eyes threatened to bulge out of their sockets as he gaped at his lover in shock.

His body lit up like a solar flare.

Oh fuck.

* * *

Later, when they were cuddling together under the warm down covers of their bed, Duo still reeling from the mind-blowing pleasure his lover had subjected him to, a stray thought occurred to him.

Intentionally or not, he had after all ruined Heero's Christmas surprise and a sense guilt crept into his heart as he thought of how Heero loved to keep his presents hidden until the last moment, of that precious little flame of joy glowing in his eyes when, upon finally revealing them, he Duo, exclaimed about how beautifully they were made up. Somewhere in the pile of closet contents still lying about on their bedroom floor there was yet another box, this one containing several neatly folded layers of wrapping paper and matching bows he had kept from each of the presents Heero had given him over the years.

Softly gliding his fingertips across Heero's ribs, Duo raised himself up a little, gently nudging his lover's throat with his nose, leaving a tender kiss there.

"Hey 'Ro?", he whispered, pressing another tiny kiss to Heero's forehead. "I'm really sorry about your presents. Honestly, I didn't mean to go snooping for them."

Gazing down at his lover with regret evident in his eyes he fully expected Heero to just shrug and accept apology as a thing done and over with but instead he grinned smugly, crossing his arms behind his head and regarding him with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"It's ok Duo, your present wasn't part of the lot." he said and Duo almost choked, eyes going wide.

"What the...You bastard!" he exclaimed, sputtering indignantly but then laughing out loud, grabbing for his pillow and hitting Heero over the head with it. His lover, still grinning broadly and looking way too complacent for his own good, attempted to block his assault by raising his arms but Duo launched himself at him bodily and soon they were tussling in the sheets again, kissing and tickling, laughing together.

END

* * *

Merry Christmas, everyone! Wherever you are. :) ~ Ceres


End file.
